candy and sunny day
by shirocchin
Summary: "Serigala sepertimu tidak cocok makan permen." Komentar pedas dari Go Ae-sin membuat Gu Dong-mae menoleh, menyeringai nakal dengan tatapan menyebalkan.


** © Kim Eun-sook**

**candy and sunny day © shirocchin**

**Gu Dong-mae x Go Ae-sin**

"Serigala sepertimu tidak cocok makan permen."

Komentar pedas bernada datar dari gadis berparas cantik yang berjalan di sisinya membuat Gu Dong-mae menoleh, menyeringai nakal dengan tatapan menyebalkan. Dong-mae sedang senang karena hari ini Agassi tersayang mau jalan-jalan bersamanya, dengan syarat; tak boleh menarik pedang dan menebas orang sembarangan, berkelahi, apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah.

"Aku penasaran karena melihat Agassi memakannya di pinggir jalan, tertawa. Ya, bukan sosok cemberut bermuka judes seperti yang di dekatku saat ini."

"Kau—kurang ajar—" Go Ae-sin memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada Dong-mae yang terkekeh.

"Mau? Aku masih punya banyak." Dong-mae mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi kembang gula dengan garis warna-warni dari dalam _hakama_ yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tak mau memakan barang curian. Makan saja sendiri." Ae-sin melangkah hati-hati, pakaian tradisional Joseon yang tebal, panjang, dan berlapis membuat ia tak bisa bergerak dengan nyaman. Sebulan yang lalu, ia membuang gaun mahal kesukaannya ke tanah berdebu di pekarangan rumah—membuat Bu Haman terkejut dan panik sendiri. Ae-sin membuangnya karena Gu Dong-mae dengan kurang ajar berani menyentuh ujung gaunnya—sangat lama, bahkan menahannya dengan sengaja saat Ae-sin berusaha menariknya. Pria yang tak mengerti sopan santun.

"Ucapan Agassi membuatku tersinggung. Aku membelinya, bukan mencurinya. Selagi tak ada kaki tanganmu yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini, kau tak selalu bisa makan permen." Dong-mae menyodorkan sebiji kembang gula yang keras ke depan wajah Ae-sin membuat sang gadis terkejut.

"Aku tak mau menerima sesuatu dari tangan seseorang yang digunakan untuk membunuh orang lain. Mungkin sebelum bertemu denganku, tanganmu berlumuran darah dan kau belum mencucinya."

"Kau ingin aku menyerahkannya lewat mulut?" Dong mae masih terus mendesak Ae-sin untuk menerima permen. "Agassi yang terlihat polos seperti bayi ternyata punya imajinasi yang cukup liar—"

"Hentikan. Kata-kata itu tak pantas untuk diucapkan." Ae-sin membuang muka. Mereka berjalan melewati penjual tembikar dan warung makan yang menyediakan menu sup ayam khas Joseon.

"Lebih tepatnya tidak pantas untuk didengar oleh Agassi."

Ae-sin sedikit mendengar petualangan seorang pria seperti Gu Dong-mae yang identik dengan ranjang, pelacur, hotel, apa pun itu yang menurutnya adalah perbuatan kaum kelas rendah. Beberapa kali Ae-sin melihat Dong-mae dikelilingi pelacur cantik dari Jepang, berbalut kimono dengan motif bunga yang sangat indah, bergincu merah, dengan kulit seputih susu. Lalu, apa hubungan Dong-mae dengan Kudo Hina, si pemilik Hotel Glory? Ae-sin memeluk tubuhnya seolah-olah takut sesuatu—seseorang akan menerkamnya. Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak bermoral!

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar—berjalan cukup lama dengan gaun ini sangat merepotkan." Ae-sin duduk di sebuah bangku kayu saat mereka melewati taman. Dong-mae masih ingin terus berjalan, tapi ia tak boleh membuat Ae-sin terlalu lelah. Lagipula, gadis itu sudah menepati janjinya.

"Suatu kehormatan karena Agassi sepertinya mulai tertarik padaku." Dong-mae benar-benar pria yang percaya diri membuat Ae-sin melengos.

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, kalau jatuh akan sakit," komentar Ae-sin.

"Jatuh cinta memang rasanya sakit—tapi menyenangkan."

"A-apa?"

"Agassi sebaiknya jangan menyukai pria lain. Terutama Tuan Muda yang tingkahnya selalu membuat darahku mendidih, lalu si tentara Amerika berwajah kaku dan tidak bisa tersenyum—aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Agassi berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka."

"Apa bos yakuza sepertimu punya waktu untuk menyukai seseorang? Aku yakin anak buahmu tidak akan setuju."

Dong-mae tertawa kecil. Ae-sin melihat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan matanya seolah-olah ikut tertawa. Sifat Dong-mae yang seperti ini sangat jarang ditunjukkan kepada siapa pun, mungkin Kudo Hina pernah melihatnya—bukankah Dong-mae bekerja sebagai anjing penjaga si pemilik hotel Glory yang kaya raya? Mungkin mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal, dan jika dilihat secara seksama keduanya cukup dekat—Ae-sin ingin menampar pipinya keras-keras. Ia membayangkan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan urusannya. Memangnya kenapa jika Dong-mae dekat dengan wanita lain? Pria itu hanya ibarat hewan liar yang tahu cara menggigit dan menyakiti orang lain.

"Kau benar. Dalam situasi genting seperti ini, sangat tidak cocok untuk jatuh cinta sementara nyawamu menjadi incaran di mana-mana." Dong-mae menendang kerikil di dekatnya. Beberapa pasangan melintas di depan mereka. "Mencintai seseorang sama dengan membahayakan diri."

"Ternyata otakmu masih bisa digunakan untuk berpikir."

"Pedang tak selamanya bisa melindungi nyawa. Agassi pasti sudah tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, meski Tuan Muda dari keluarga Kim adalah tungan Agassi aku tak akan menahan diri." Dong-mae membuat gerakan seperti akan menarik pedang. Ae-sin mendelik.

"Meski kami bertunangan, kami tidak pernah bertemu—karena aku tidak mau. Dia laki-laki lemah lembut yang hanya tahu bermain kartu dan wanita. Aku lebih menyukai—"

"Ahli pedang atau tentara yang memiliki senapan di pinggangnya?" Dong-mae memotong.

"Lebih bijak jika aku tidak menjawabnya."

"Tangan seorang ahli pedang lebih terampil dan cekatan karena terbiasa menguliti seseorang—"

"Hentikan. Aku tak mau mendengarnya." Ae-sin merasa sudah cukup mendengar cerita-cerita mengerikan mengenai kebengisan kelompok Naga Hitam.

"Maafkan aku, Agassi. Di hari yang cerah ini memang tidak seharusnya membahas sesuatu yang membuat Agassi ketakutan." Dong-mae terkekeh.

"Sudah waktunya kembali. Aku hanya menjanjikan satu jam untuk menemanimu. Masih banyak hal lain yang harus kukerjakan di rumah. Orang-orang rumah mulai curiga karena aku sering menghabiskan waktu di luar." Ae-sin bangkit dari posisinya. Dong-mae mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengantar Agassi selamat sampai tujuan. Perlu kupanggilkan becak untuk mengangkut Agassi?" Dong-mae bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak perlu. Berjalan saja. Lain kali jika ingin memanggil becak, aku ingin kau yang menariknya. Kau terlihat cukup kuat melakukannya," Ae-sin membalas kalimat bernada ejekan Dong-mae dengan senyum tipis.

"Lain kali... Agassi ingin berjalan-jalan denganku lagi? Kuanggap itu sebagai undangan."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Lupakan saja perkataanku. Ayo jalan."

Dong-mae diam-diam tersenyum, mengejar langkah Ae-sin yang semakin cepat.

_**END**_


End file.
